1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to controlling or eliminating insects and other undesired organisms, and more particularly to a method of causing irreparable or lethal damage to insects and mites using pulsed ultraviolet light a wavelength which is absorbed by coloring chemicals on the surface of the organisms.
2. Description of the Background Art
Insect controls are a critical need in production and export agriculture as many regulatory barriers such as quarantines impose conditions for transporting foods and agricultural products through regional, national and international boundaries. The use of insecticides and other chemical pesticides is usually the most used technical approach to deal with insect controls.
In the United States, as well as in many other countries, changes in public attitudes towards the use of chemicals to control pests have resulted from increased concern for food safety and preservation of environmental quality. Agricultural pesticides have been used extensively and intensively since the 1940s, resulting in the largest and safest food supply the earth's population has ever seen. However, concerns about this technology have continuously increased as a result of environmental contamination and degradation such as groundwater contamination and ozone depletion, as well as sporadic episodes of acute poisonings. Popular awareness and attitudes concerning these problems are reflected in ever-increasing regulatory actions targeting agricultural pesticides. As the regulations have increased, the availability of agricultural pesticides has decreased. This has imposed new technological demands on agriculture and may create new barriers to the international trade of foods and agricultural commodities because of quarantine regulations of our trading partners capable of targeting specific organisms.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-chemical, non-residue method of efficiently and effectively destroying insects in food supplies. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies in prior insect control technologies.